


All's Fair In Love And War

by ms_josephine



Series: Getting My Groove Back. 30 Day One Word Destiel Prompts Challenge [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Annoyed Dean Winchester, Castiel and Gabriel (Supernatural) are Siblings, Castiel is a Little Shit, Fraternities & Sororities, Greek games, M/M, Nerf Wars, One Shot, Prankster Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 16:10:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18479734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_josephine/pseuds/ms_josephine
Summary: During some friendly competition between fraternities, Dean keeps getting thwarted by another student. What did he do to piss off this dark-haired stranger?





	All's Fair In Love And War

**Author's Note:**

> Day 13- Battle
> 
> This can be considered a prequel to Dead Air which can be found [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18352142)
> 
> It can also be read as a one shot.

The first time Dean laid eyes on Castiel Novak was in the heat of battle.

It had been a long day and Dean had fought valiantly. He’d held the line against their enemies. He’d ignored the screams of the fallen. Stayed brave through the sounds of constant gunfire. Dodged every bullet sent his way. Dean Winchester was unstoppable… 

Until he tripped.

He rolled over to his back to sit up when a dark-haired man around his own age descended upon him. With a predatory look and a macabre grin, he lifted his gun and took aim. Dean raised his hands in a silent plea for mercy, but the stranger could not be reasoned with. With an almost silent chuckle, he pulled the trigger… and shot Dean right in the dick.

How could a foam nerf dart hurt so much?!?

Dean watched the guy run off to find another victim while he lay in the grass. After getting over the initial sting, Dean picked up his guns and headed off of the playing field. As he walked, he plotted his revenge on this guy if he came across him during the next game.

 

The official Greek Games between the fraternities and sororities on campus didn’t happen until the end of the year, but every few months, the fraternities held mini games. Usually held after finals or other stressful times around the school. Just silly things to blow off steam and have a little fun. The only prize was the bragging rights and nobody took them too seriously. There were usually frisbee, basketball, football, and soccer games. Plus nerf and paintball wars. Even board game and video game tournaments. Basically, if they could find a way to compete with each other, it would happen during the mini games.

Following his humiliating defeat during the nerf gun battle, Dean had some lunch before moving on to a different event. This one was a car wash competition. The sorority girls had volunteered their vehicles for the challenge. It was simple; see who could wash and dry a car the fastest. Dean had this one in the bag. He’d been washing Baby since he was ten and he was damn good at it. The horn sounded and off they went. There were around twenty guys in the lot. Dean hardly spared anyone else a look as he furiously went over every inch of the little Toyota he was cleaning. Any time he did take a glance, he could see that he was well ahead of everyone else. When the time came to rinse, he lifted his hose and… nothing. No water was coming out. What the hell? It was fine when he started. He gave the hose a few tugs in case there was a kink, but nothing happened. Swearing, he ran to the end to try and find the problem when he noticed the hose had been _cut_ from the spigot. He glared as he looked around before he saw that same dark-haired guy from earlier. He had a small smile on his face as he washed his own car. He turned to give Dean a wink and a little wave before turning away again. Son of a bitch! Oh, it was on now. 

Dean tried his hardest with buckets of water and borrowed hoses, but of course he lost. He had no proof that that guy was the one who sabotaged his stuff, but he knew. Why did this guy have it out for him? He’d never met him before. This was supposed to be _friendly_ competition. Well if he wanted to play dirty, Dean could too.

Dean participated in three more competitions before his saw his nemesis again. They were about the start the swim fin race. Dean had finally wrestled the silly rubber things onto his feet when the guy waddled to his side with a wide grin on his face. “Hi. Feeling better?”

Thrown off by that comment, Dean forgot to be angry for a moment. “What do you mean?”

The other man chuckled, his voice a low rumble. “I mean, I’ve never been shot in the dick by a nerf dart, but I suspect it’s not pleasant.” 

Dean glared; his earlier ire restored. “Well I’d like to say I’d never been either, but you fixed that for me didn’t you?”

The guy just gave him a cheeky grin. “Hey man, heat of the moment and all that right? Sorry. Truce?” He held out his hand.

Dean stared at it for a minute before sighing. This was all supposed to be for fun right? He gripped the offered hand. “Yea whatever. Fine.”

“I’m Cas by the way.”

“Dean.”

“See you at the finish line Dean.”

Just then, the starting signal sounded. Dean ripped his hand back and started to run.

He promptly fell on his face.

Cas had been standing on his flipper. He grit his teeth as he watched Cas run away. The bastard gave him another smirk and with a little salute called out, “See ya Dean!”

Not surprisingly, Dean was one of the last to finish. He was met at the finish line by one of his frat brothers, Gabriel. “What’s goin on Dean-o? You’ve really been off your game today.”

“I dunno man. This dude named Cas keeps messing with me. This the same guy that shot me in the dick this morning.”

Gabe snorted. “What’d you do to piss him off? Sleep with his girl? Is he straight and you hit on him? What?”

“I have no idea. Never met him before. Don’t even know what frat he’s in.”

“I’ll ask around. Cas, right?”

“Yea. Bout my height, dark, messy hair, bright blue eyes, deep ass voice.”

“That’s a lot of detail bro. You sure you didn’t hit on him?” Gabe gave him a shit-eating grin. 

“Shut the fuck up Gabe. Just ask around will ya?”

 

Dean didn’t see Cas until the next day. Gabe had informed him that evening that Cas was a transfer and had come because their school had a better media department. Nobody else seemed to be having issues with him; just Dean. He ran into him a few more times during competitions. He always seemed to be gunning for him. It ranged from “accidentally” tripping him to having his hand “slip” and hitting him in the head with a frisbee. Or a hacky sack. Or a soccer ball. One time his shoe came flying off with suspicious accuracy.

It finally came to a head during a beer pong match. Cas once again “lost his balance” and knocked into Dean’s elbow right as he released the ball. The little white ball completely missed the mark and bounced out of sight. Dean lost it. Rounding on Cas, he shouted, “What the _hell_ is your problem?!”

He wasn’t expecting the entire room to explode into laughter. Cas just stood grinning at him, eyes sparkling in amusement. Dean opened his mouth to shout some more when Gabriel came and slung an arm over Cas’s shoulder. He popped a sucker out of him mouth and looked at Dean. “What’s up Dean-o? You look upset.”

Dean ground out, “That’s because this fucker hasn’t quit messing with me all weekend and I’m about to kick his ass!”

Gabe just smiled. Oh shit. Dean had seen that look before. That’s the look their resident trickster pulled when he just executed a prank. “You bastard. This was all you?”

“Dean, let me introduce my brother, Cassie.”

Cas rolled his eyes. “Don’t call me that Gabe.” He turned his gaze to Dean. “I’m sorry Dean. My brother here had expressed his annoyance at not having been able to ‘pull one over on you’ and asked for my help.”

“To be fair, I did threaten him with being on the receiving end of a prank if he didn’t help me. So, don’t be too mad ok?”

Dean pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath. Feeling his anger dissipate, he scrubbed a hand down his face and looked up at the other two. “You’re lucky I don’t sock you both. You’re a dick Gabe.”

Gabe blew him a kiss and patted his cheek. “But you love me anyway. See ya!” He called as he strutted away.

Cas chuckled a bit. “I truly am sorry. I didn’t think it would go that far. Gabe thought you’d snap yesterday.”

“Yea well, I’m normally a pretty easy-going guy. You really pushed me to my breaking point man.”

“Well, it helps that you’re really cute when you get angry.”

Dean blushed. “Uhh… th-thanks I guess.”

“Oh, you’re even more adorable when you’re flustered.” Dean felt his face go redder if that was even possible. “Hmm… I think you should let me buy you a drink. You know, to apologize.”

Dean met Cas’s eyes and the other man smiled warmly at him. Man up, Winchester! He cleared his throat, “Yea Cas. Let’s go. I could definitely use a drink.”

As they walked, Cas’s hand may have “accidentally” grabbed Dean’s and Dean may have been to “distracted” by their conversation to pull away.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! Camping was fun, although there was frost in our tent when we woke up (ah the joys of camping in Alaska).
> 
> I am going to attempt to make up my missed days, so don't be surprised if I post more than once a day in the next week.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this fic.
> 
> Every Kudos gets Dean one step closer to his revenge on Gabe.


End file.
